The Moon & Tail
by creativitykafune
Summary: UsagixVegeta Queen Beryl is back for revenge leaving the scouts and Darien to fight once more.Within the battle,the scouts die along with Darien.Serena is all alone and wishes to be in another world,the DBZ world.ON HOLD
1. The Park

**creativiykafune:** Hiya guys! My second fanfic! Well please enjoy. Oh yeah, pretend that Serena had her crystal from before and the sailor scouts, Rei, Mina, Lita, and Ami had their crystals for a long time. And also Darien had his golden crystal within himself the whole time.**

* * *

**

**The Moon & Tail**

**Chapter One**

**The Park**

* * *

SM Dimension……………………………………………………………………………

Serena's P.O.V.

The battle with Queen Barrel's return lasted for ten years. Queen Barrel was in her ultimate form. Serena, Sailor Moon was the last and only sailor scout.

"Darien! Mina! Lita! Ami! Rei!" Serena cried. "NOOOO!" Serena saw her friends die and even her fiancée, Darien.

"You'll pay!" Serena cried. Her hair and eyes changed from gold to Silver.

"What are you gonna do about moon girl?" Barrel was just laughing. Serena's scout form changed to a white dress, her princess clothes. Wings sprouted from her back and she started flying.

"Wings? That's no good. You can be my magic Dinner!" She laughed more and more and didn't expect her attack.

"MOON! CRYSTAL! ELIMINATION!" Before Barrel could even squeal for help, she faded away. Serena flew down and her last words were, "It's finally…over." Then she fell to a deep slumber.

Few hours later….

Serena woke up. She had remembered everything.

"I shall give my friends peace, and take their crystals just in case." Serena was praying and each crystal of her friends and her sweet Darien's crystal flew right at her. But for some reason her friend's crystals, Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter swarm into a circle and became one. And suddenly became the silver crystal just like Serena's. Then the last one was her sweet Darien's gold crystal. As it flew straight to her it went up to the skies instead and went through a portal.

"Huh? Darien's crystal…" Serena stared at the skies as the portal was about to close, Serena wished something in her thoughts, "I wish I lived somewhere else. Somewhere to get out of this place with no friends, and without her Darien. I want to be happy, not being by myself…" she cried and heard a strange voice. "Your wish has been granted…" She then fainted. And Serena suddenly had a silver glow around her then her body changed to complete silver then she shot up into the sky with the crystal…

* * *

DBZ Demension……………………………………………………………………………..

Vegeta's P.O.V.

Goku and Vegeta were sparing in the gravity room. "KAKARROT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHY DON'T YOU STOP RUBBING YOUR STOMACH" Vegeta heard Goku's stomach growl.

"Sorry Vegeta. I'm just hungry. OH yeah, my names Goku, not Kakkarrot." Goku laughed and that made Vegeta pissed. Vegeta then punched him in the face and left.

"What's his problem?" Goku thought.

The Park……………………………………………………………………………………

Vegeta was flying and landed in the park. Looking at the sky that had no moon. He really missed the moon, even is tail. Vegeta walked up to the jungle gym and jumped up to the top to the top, standing and looked at the skies of no moon.

"Damn, if only there was a miracle." Then suddenly, behind him he sensed great power!

He flew behind the jungle gym. Vegeta saw a silver glow in the skies. Then the silver disappeared leaving a beautiful girl in a white dress, silver look like meatball hair and silver eyes. She had a moon crest on the girl's forehead. He had just stood there and stared at her beauty

* * *

Serena's P.O.V.

The Bright light drifted away. She fluttered her eyes and flew down. She concentrated on her wings to go back into her back. Then in a matter of seconds, her wings were sucked into her back. Serena winced in pain on her side. It was bleeding. She looked around and notices it was a place she's never been before. Mechanical things surrounded around the place. She felt dizzy so she found a bench. "W-where am I?" she asked herself.

"Princess…" Serena got frightened and noticed that it was only Pluto.

"Don't scare me like that!" Serena placed her hand on her chest for air.

"Many sorrys my princess." She then kneeled down before her. "You have visitor's princess… I'll bid you farewell. But call my name when you need me." And in seconds she faded. And in replace three women appeared in front of her. Queen Serenity her mother, Neo-queen Serenity, and Neo-queen Serenity's grown up daughter Princess Rini.

"Mother? Rini? My future self?" Serena was in shock. "What are you doing here?" Serena was staring at them.

"Happy Birthday Serena." Serenity, Rini and Serenity's mother said in unison.

"Thank you and happy birthday My Future self." Serena smiled at her future self as her future self did the same.

"My daughter we must discuss something with you." Serena's mother said.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Well, Serena, after you had wished upon yourself to live somewhere else right?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked. And Serena only nodded.

"Because of that your future has been changed as well. My Endymion died and the scouts as well and Crystal Tokyo has been destroyed and waiting for the upcoming future." Neo-Queen Serenity continued.

Serena started crying because there will be no more Crystal Tokyo anymore. And she had flash backs of her Darien and her friends deaths. She had to hold herself to stop shivering.

"Serenity, there is one more thing I kept secret from you." Her mother said.

"What is it?" Serena asked.

"Your father was a Saiyan. He was a a magnificent warrior, but died before you were even born." Serena's Mother said.

"Saiyan? What's that?" Serena asked.

"A saiyan is a super natural being. When the full moon arises, they turn into giant apes. They even also have a tail that contains their powerful power." Rini answered since she was taught by Pluto.

"But how come I don't have a tail?" Serena asked.

"You do have a tail." Her mother answered.

"I do?" Serena asked.

"Yes. Look behind you." Neo-queen Serenity pointed. Serena did as instructed and she saw it.

"EEK… Okay… Well anyways, how come I didn't turn into an ape?" Serena answered swinging her tail back and forth.

All three laughed.

"You won't. There's no moon and your only half Saiyan and half Luranian. So your powers come from the moon. Even if the moon was here, you won't change." All three said together.

"Oh…" Serena hit her head.

"Well I must leave… farewell my daughter. I cannot contact you anymore until the moon has returned to this dimension…" Queen Serenity said before she faded into a bright silver color and flew up to the skies.

"Mother!" Serena cried.

"I must leave as well… Serena can ask you a request. As… a birthday present for me and you." Neo-Queen Serenity asked.

"Yes. What is it?" Serena said slowly as she regained her strength from her tears.

"Serena. Please, take care of my Rini. I do not want her to fade away like me. So please let her stay with you." Neo-Queen Serenity tried to hide her tears but her voice was a shaky and only a tear fell down her cheek.

"M-mom….?" Rini stared at her Mother. Her mother quickly gave her big hug and kissed her forehead as Rini tried to keep hold of her. But she started to fade away.

"MOM!" Rini kept watching her and holding her tight. "MOM!" Rini cried.

"Will you take care of my daughter Rini Serena….?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked before fading.

"I-I will…" Serena said crying as well. She sort of knew how her future self felt.

"Thank you…" Neo-Queen Serenity said and started to fade away.

"Mommy!" Rini shouted in a cry with tears falling like waterfalls and fell to the ground.

"I love you Rini…" Neo-Queen Serenity said lovingly.

"Mommy…" she started hitting the floor.

"Rini…" Serena said and went to her. She picked her up and hugged her.

Serena wanted to change the subject. "Rini! You've changed a lot! How old are you!" Serena asked cheerfully as she could.

Rini looked up and smiled a little and answered in a whisper, "In earth years… I'm sixteen…"

"Wow… You've grow fast." Serena started to laugh as she Rini started to laugh to.

"I'm only 28 years old! Heh! I'm almost old consider you are young still. I mean in earth years." Serena said in sarcasm. Rini started to laugh harder as Serena did.

Suddenly Serena felt pain on her side again. Blood was spilling out to the ground. Rini had noticed it and Serena tried to cover it. "I'm okay… don't w…." Then Serena fell to the ground.

"NO! SERENA!" Rini cried.

* * *

**creativitykafune:** Hey guys! Hope ya guys liked it. So please review! Ask me any questions or tell what I need to fix so... creativitykafune out! 


	2. What Happened?

**creativitykafune:** _Hiya guys! I'm back and I finally made another chapter for this story! Thanks for the reviews. And enjoy the story._

**My latest reviews:**

**Angelic Sazuka: **Like, very much. please update soon. i'd like to know what happens. thank you.

**Silver Moon Goddess1: **i dont mean to be rude but i couldnt even get through most of the chapter without a few things hindering my enjoyment factor. First of all do you mean Beryl? Or did you create a new baddie named Barrel? i was honestly confused. Secondly, (again not to be rude), but do you know of anything type of sentences other than simple sentences? For example "Vegeta was flying and landed in the park. Looking at the sky that had no moon." These two sentences could easily be combined. i am sorry if you feel i am bashing you, as far as i know you are a young kid who is a novice writer and i apologize for all of the above if you are, but if you do not fit that category i suggest you reconsider rewriting this chapter. i hope this story turns out well though, i enjoy a well written sm/dbz crossover especially one between vegeta and usagi

silver moon goddess

_creativitykafune to silver moon goddess1:'I know that you didn't mean to be rude, but that hurt! Well it's okay! I'll do my best to become better!'_

**Princess of Darkness 02:**this story is also good i hope that when you continue these chapters that you have fun doing this stories cause stories are suppose to be fun not dull enjoy writing them 

**

* * *

The Moon & Tail**

**Chapter 2**

**_What Happened?_**

**

* * *

Vegeta's thoughts **

Vegeta was listening to the conversation about two blondes whose names were Serena but one of them was from the future and her name was Neo-Queen Serenity; Rini a pinked haired girl who had the same style as her mother Neo-Queen serenity and that meant she was a princess; and another royal Queen from the past who had silver hair that had the same style as to the two blondes the mother of the two blondes and grandmother of Rini.

"Serena!" Vegeta then heard the girl named Rini shrill with fright and he looked at the two girls. Serena had collapsed and was bleeding very badly.

"DAMN!" Vegeta had no idea what he was doing but he flew to the two girls.

Rini then saw Vegeta and screamed once more. "Who are you and you better leave Serena alone!" Rini shouted with a cry.

"Damn Brat! Stop being such a cry baby!" In a matter of seconds, Vegeta punched Rin in the guts and Rini wanted so badly to cry for help but she fainted.

"Feh, stupid brat." Vegeta said as he lifted Rini onto his shoulders and carried Serena in a Bride style. Then he flew off to Capsule Corps.

_**

* * *

Capsule Corps… **_

Vegeta Ran through the building and headed down to Bulma's Lab. As the sliding doors opened, Vegeta shouted, "Woman! I need your help!"

Bulma stood from her chair and walked slowly to Vegeta and glared at his face.

"One more time Vegeta, one more time on calling me Woman, your butt will be sent to the deepest dark whole that Man Kind will never reached for years!" Bulma then looked at the two girls that Vegeta held.

"Oh my! What do we have here? You beaten these two girls to pulp didn't ya! What a shame, or did you do something naughty?" Bulma said meticulously and with an evil grin.

"Shut the hell up and help these girls! I had just found them in the park! I'm heading for the Kitchen!" Vegeta shouted at Bulma with a mad aura surrounding him all over. But before Vegeta left, he carefully placed the two girls on two vacant beds that was right next to him and after that he rushed to the kitchen.

Bulma stared at him wondering what's wrong with him. Then she headed to the two girls and examined their wounds and such and to help stop the bleeding from Serena's waist.

_**

* * *

Kitchen… **_

When Vegeta got to the Kitchen, he saw Goku eating like a pig sty in the farm. Vegeta stared at all his plates and the plates looked like it was about to tip over. Goku started to notice Vegeta at the doorway of the Kitchen.

"Hey Vegeta! Want something to eat?" Goku asked as he gulped down his food.

"Yeah, whatever Kakkorot." Vegeta said as his stomach growled.

When Vegeta came out of the kitchen and holding a plate of food in his hands he started to eat, quietly.

"Hey Vegeta? What's up? You're never quiet when I'm around and you usually eat a lot and have a competition with me that who eats the most. So there's definetly something is up." Goku said to Vegeta.

"There's nothing to say Kakkorot." Vegeta said quietly. There was something definetly wrong with him. Vegeta was worried about the girl Serena but he did not know why. He had never known what such feelings are. 'What's up with me?" Vegeta sighed.

"You know Vegeta, my names Goku not Kakkorot got that. I don't even know who Kakkorot is, but I know my earth name Goku. You can talk about anything to me if ya want." Goku offered.

"NO THANKS KAKKOROT. You wouldn't have a single clue what's wrong with me and what the hell is happening to me and you don't even remember what Saiyan acts are are!" Vegeta shouted at him.

"Wow, you've becoming moody to. What's up with…?" Goku trailed off.

"What were you gonna call m…" Vegeta also trailed. They were feeling very powerful energy.

"Vegeta do you sense that?" Vegeta nodded at Goku's question and they both ran outside of the building.

As they got outside, they saw a bright golden light.

"What the hell…" Vegeta trailed. The light was coming from the air and going downward.

**_

* * *

Bulma's Lab… _**

While Bulma examined the wounds, and the bleeding would not stop so she had to take off her clothes. When she tried to remove Serena's dress but instead it wouldn't let her and then she tries to remove Rini's dress but she could not get it off.

"What's with their outfits?" Bulma shouted. Then he pulled out her lucky laser tool but it did not work as well.

"Not even my laser tool!" Bulma shouted again and tried other attempts.

_

* * *

Thirty minutes later… _

Bulma was already gasping for air. She tried so many attempts that she cannot even remember what she did.

"Wow. There clothes are amazing. I must examine… Huh?" Bulma saw her CP screen saying danger.

"What!" Bulma then ran to her Computer system and tried to find out what's happening and finally Bulma found out what was going on.

"Aha! It says a bright light is coming towards our building. Now what kind of light..." Bulma then tried analyzing the light.

* * *

Little did she know, Serena's wounds were disappearing and she and Rini began to glow? Serena began to glow Silver crystal and then the silver crystal glow started to encircle her and she became one with the silver crystal glow. Also the samething happened to Rini but hers was Pink crystal and then all of a sudden the two girls were teleported.

* * *

"AHA! It's some kind of energy object… and it's called the Golden Crystal…" Bulma snapped out of her thoughts of technology and she had forgotten all about two girls who lay in the beds. But when she turned around…. They were not there. They were gone. 

"Where did they go?" Bulma thought. Then she ran out of her lab and began her search outside.

* * *

**creativitykafune:** _Hey guys! Didya enjoy? Well it might have sucked because I had a hard time to write chapter two. Oh well. Please review and ask me any questions or tell me if I did anything wrong._


	3. PLEASE READ THIS

Hi Everyone

**IMPORTANT TO READ THIS!!**

Hi Everyone!! I'm sorry for the poor lack of timing to say this. I'll be continuing my stories once again, BUT I need to figure out what happened in the chapters… if your loyal to me or somehow remembered any of my stories, please if you can give me a quick summary on them. I'd like to continue them, but I'd like to have the point of views of how everyone is reading my stories.

I know that I'm lame for asking this since after all, I am the one who wrote these stories two years ago. But please, I really need this favor from you all.

Thank you. This time I will right and complete my stories within this summer!

creativitykafune


End file.
